Skywalker's Story
by Glittercat33
Summary: Fletcher Skywalker lives on Tattooine. That is, until a war forces him to move in with the Quimbys. Rated T. Collab with Aliqueen16.
1. Luke's Love Life

_Hello! Aliqueen16 and I are doing a collab for this story! It was her idea and I give her full credit for the story line. I'm really sorry if some of the characters are OOC._

* * *

Luke's pov

My father had broken the Jedi Code and married Padmé Amidala. Han Solo had broken the Code and married my twin sister Leia born Skywalker, raised Organa; now Solo. They had a son, Benjamin. I was still single, not sure whether I'd end up breaking the code or not.

One day I was walking around Tatooine, a woman's sweet voice caught my attention. Turning to face her, I was instantly smitten by her piercing blue eyes and her golden blonde hair. As we talked some more, I learned her name was Annya Riley; a politician from Tatooine.

We dated for a while before Han officiated our wedding. Not long after, we had our own son; with my brown hair and Nya's eyes. Fletcher Riley-Skywalker was only five years younger than his older cousin Ben, and both boys were inseparable. While I worked as a Jedi Knight, Annya ruled Tatooine while helping train young padawans.

* * *

 _How was it? Sorry it's so short, it's kinda like a prolong. The next chapters will be longer and have some A.N.T Farm in them._

 _Meow_


	2. Young Life

_Hi! I'm back with chapter 2 of Skywalker's Story! Happy Star Wars day! May the 4th be with you! This is a collab with aliqueen16. This chapter takes place on Tattooine for the most part. Enjoy!_

* * *

Fletcher's P.O.V. (5 yrs... Ben- 8 yrs)

"Hey Fletch! Whatcha doin?" Ben asked.

"Come see!" I yelled back. I had been looking for the presents my mom and dad had hidden, but I can't find any.

"You're lookin for 'em still?" Ben asked, clearly amazed at my lack of skills. "How many did ya find?"

"None." I admitted.

"None!?" Ben snickered. "Need help? I happen to know some spots."

"Really? You'll help me?" I ask.

"Sure! But it'll cost ya." He replied slyly.

I thought for a moment. How bad did I want the presents? My birthday is a few months away. But Ben had some ridiculous payments for favors.

"What's the cost?" I asked suspiciously.

Ben smiled and replied, "Oh, that's none of your concern. C'mon, follow me."

I hesitated, then thought about it. "What do I have to lose?" I thought to myself. I slowly walked behind him, ready to find those hidden presents.

"I think they're in there." Ben guessed, pointing at the Millennium Falcon.

"Are you sure we should be going in there? Your dad really wants to keep it in good condition." I point out.

"Who cares? We'll go in, grab the presents-"

"If they're in there." I interrupt.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Ben remarked with a glare. "Is that we won't hurt anything. It'll be fine."

"Ok then." I whisper. I trust my older cousin, right?

"C'mon! Can you get any slower?" He complained.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm coming." I respond nervously.

Together, with Ben leading the way, we made our way to the control room of the Millennium Falcon.

"Uh, Ben? Why are we in here?" I wonder.

"Because... because they're in here! Yeah, they're, um, in the glove compartment!" He smirked, knowing I would check out the glove compartment, just to make sure.

As I turned to search the glove compartment, Ben stuck the keys into the slot, and took off. He must've had them the whole time! I wasn't too worried, for the fact that Ben knew how to fly well enough from his flying lessons he gets from his father. We flew around and up and sideways and every other way you could think of. It was only when Ben shifted into hyperspace that I started to freak.

"Ben?! What are you doing?! You can get in so much trouble-"

"Zip it, Fletcher!" Ben yelled. "I know what I'm doing!"

I don't respond, knowing that Ben's anger will only get me in trouble. I pull out my sketch book, and draw Ben, his back to me. I think Ben realized I went quiet, and he spoke softly.

"Fletch?" He whispered nervously. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" I ask, startled. "Oh, yeah, I'm good."

He turned to check on me, just in case, and watched me for a little while. I sat there, still drawing. I had the basic shape, and was adding detail to the clothes and stance. Art is my passion. It's one of the only things I can do well.

"Hey Fletcher? Can I see your drawing?" He asked, intrigued.

"Um, sure, I guess. It's not great, but-"

"Fletch, it's beautiful. I love it. Are you drawing me?" Ben wondered.

"Oh, yeah. It's you." I respond.

He smiles, then goes back to the controls.

"Any requests?" He asks.

"Yes. Home." I say flatly.

He sighs loudly and steers us home. When we finally make it back, there's a surprise waiting for us.

"Where were you? We've been worried sick, how could you leave without permission?" Mom yelled, clearly upset.

"Honey, let me handle this, ok?" Dad whispered.

Mom glared at him, but turned around dramatically and strutted inside.

"I think some punishment is in order, right Han?" Dad said, staring at Uncle Han. "Right?"

"Of course! These two took my Falcon!" He yelled, angry. "So, what should we do?"

"I have just the idea." Dad smirked, followed by some whispering between the two.

"Alright. Ben, on my knee." Han commanded.

He slowly walked over to his dad, weary of what was going to happen.

"Oww!" He screamed.

Ben got spanked again and again, then, with an aching butt, was finally let go.

"Ben, you totally deserved that!" I snicker.

"Your turn." Dad said.

Then I got spanked. It hurt so much, and now I can't sit down! Ben must of had a sore bottom too. But leave it to Ben to try to fix everything.

"Hey Fletch, remember that promise you made?" He smiled. "Time to pay up."

"That's not fair! You didn't help me at all!" I yell.

"Or did I?" He said mysteriously. "You didn't look that much."

After some deep thought, I decide that Ben's right. I really didn't look very hard. I mean, I only checked one place!

"Ok Ben, but first you have to help me look." I agree. "Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Ben's P.O.V.

I agree to help my little cousin, but only because he has no idea what my payment will be. I can't wait!

"C'mon, let's recheck the Falcon." I drone.

Surprisingly, my dad isn't outside guarding it. After what happened, I would think he would watch over it. Good, that makes my part so much easier.

"Try all compartments, I'll check the secret room." I command.

Fletcher nods and I walk off to check the "secret room". There's no such thing! But I do know where one of his presents are. So that's where I head. I also know what's inside it. And that's where our deal comes into play.

* * *

Fletcher' s P.O.V.

Ben walks away, and I keep searching. I can't find anything, and start to lose hope until Ben comes back. He's holding a nicely wrapped present with a big red bow, curled at the tips, on top.

"Ben! You found one! Gimme gimme gimme!" I yell with excitement.

"Woah woah woah, hold on there. What about our deal?" I question.

"Yeah sure, just gimme the present!" I say, impatiently.

"Ok, here." Ben hands me the present, and I rip it open. Inside, there is the best gift ever!

"M-my light saber." I whisper, mystified. "I made this nearly 2 months ago!"

"Yea. Now our deal." Ben replied, eager to get what he wanted.

"What do you want?" I wonder.

"I want to borrow your lightsaber!" Ben yells. "You promised."

I did promise, but I didn't think it would be like this!

"Ben, listen- that's a lot to ask for, and it's brand new, and I worked hard to create it, so why don't we just-"

"No. You listen here- you promised. I helped you, and now you owe me. I. Want. To. Borrow. That. Lightsaber." He said coldly.

"O-ok." I squeaked.

"That's more like it. Hand it over." Ben responded.

"Here." I say timidly.

"Nice! Ok, now we need one more. Hmm." He thought.

"Why would we need another lightsaber?" I ask.

Ben looks at me like I'm crazy before replying, "So we can duel, obviously. What did you think we needed it for?"

"Ok, but why do you want mine?" I wonder.

"Wow, you are not catching on!" He laughed. "Fletch, it's light and easy to handle. You did a great job crafting this."

"Good point. I know where to find one, follow me." I respond.

We leave, to fetch another lightsaber. A duel! With my older cousin? This will be great!

"So Ben, why don't you have your own lightsaber yet?" I ask.

"My dad. He won't let me start Jedi training until I'm at least 13." He growls.

"Oh. Well, that's horrible! I can't believe that you aren't allowed to- I can't even- what I mean is-" I stutter.

"Save it. Just get another lightsaber." He replies, looking away.

"Ok, sure." I agree.

"I should have one too. It's all his fault. I'm responsible enough, I'm smart, I'm athletic- I don't see anything bad. I can't believe my little cousin got one before I did. It's so unfair." He mutters under his breath.

I keep walking, knowing that responding would only make him even madder. I go down to the basement, where my father's collection of lightsabers are. He has so many! I wonder where he got them all...

* * *

Ben's P.O.V.

I twirl the lightsaber around my hand, brushing the fingertips on the cold metal. I activate the beam of light, and stare. It looks harmless, to someone who didn't know what it was, it actually looked inviting. Fletcher probably worked on this for days, perfecting the design. I hadn't realized how long it had been until I see Fletcher walking back, lightsaber in hand.

"Ok, you ready Ben?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. Bring it on!" I smile.

Both of us activate the lightsabers. Mine is blue, Fletcher's is green.

I bring up my lightsaber, ready to strike, but Fletcher is too quick. He dodges the attack. Then it's Fletcher's turn. He sweeps the saber sideways toward my legs, and I jump as high as I can. It barely skims the bottom of my feet. I turn around and flip over Fletcher, in hopes to catch him off guard. He's too good.

He tosses his lightsaber over his head right as I'm landing behind him. I know it's the end of me, but my death hasn't come. I'm still here, alive, breathing, unharmed. The saber is held in the air inches before my forehead, tip pointing down at my feet.

"Fletch?" I question.

"Ben, are you ok?" He asks.

The lightsaber is still in the air, held up by Fletcher. He's using the force! I wish I could do that!

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for saving me from, well, you." I smile.

"Yeah, you're welcome and I'm sorry." He laughs.

"Maybe no more saber fights for today. How about I help you with your flying skills?" I insist.

"Ok, that sounds good. And this time, try not to actually take off." He jokes.

"Fine, I won't. But you promise that you won't kill me with your lightsaber. You're good at that." I compliment.

"Yeah, no kidding. I promise." He replies with a grin.

We walk together to the Millennium Falcon, ready for anything.

* * *

 _Alright! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with acting. One of my shows sold out! Please R &R, and enjoy the nice weather we'll have soon!_

 _Meow_


	3. Welcome to Earth!

_Hello again! Welcome back to Skywalker's Story! This is the 3rd chapter, and the ball is rolling smoothly. Collab with Aliqueen. Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars or ANT Farm._**

* * *

War Breaks Out

Fletch's P.O.V.

Six years later, things had taken a turn for the worst. My Aunt Leia passed away tragically in a war, leaving us ALL shook up for a second time; the first one being when I was about two years old and my older sister was taken into captivity at age 5. After Aunt Leia died, Uncle Han carried on as if he were empty inside, and as for my best friend and cousin Ben; well... He turned to the Dark Side; under the moniker Kylo Ren.

He and his followers, the Knights of Ren; had started a war against our side, the Resistance.

One day, when the war was particularly bad; Dad came home battered, bruised, cut and tired; and I begged; while helping my Mom tend to his wounds

"Dad, I'm a Jedi Master! You NEED backup! Let me help! PLEASE!"

He shook his head "No, Bud. Jedi Master or not, it's to dangerous. I lost my daughter, my sister, my brother-in-law is practically a zombie, my nephew went to the Dark Side... I can't lose you too."

I wasn't happy, but I submissively nodded "Yes, sir."

Holding back tears, my parents went on. "It's even too dangerous for you to be here on Tattooine."

My mouth dropped as tears stung my eyes "What do you me-mean?"

My now sobbing mother pulled me on her lap as my Dad spoke, tears trickling down his face

" Remember those friends of ours on that galaxy? Flynn and Felicity Quimby from planet Earth?"

Mentally recounting a few encounters, I nodded, my Mom managing to reveal, "We're sending you to live with them until this all blows over."

Neither of us were happy with the idea of me being so far away, but my parents believed it was for the best.

The morning of my departure, my parents hugged me tightly, kissing my face all over. I'd already shared a tearful goodbye with Uncle Han.

My Mom hugging me from behind, my Dad handed me my lightsaber I'd made all those years ago, when life was so happy and simple. He spoke, "Take it. Never forget who you are, Fletcher Luke Skywalker."

Smiling, I took a strong hold of the saber and spoke " I'm one with The Force and The Force is with me."

Smiling through tears, we hugged and shared what would be our last face to face 'I love you's for a while before I left.

Once I got to the Quimby residence in San Francisco, they welcomed me with open arms. They're astronauts, and my family and I had met them when they had complications with their spaceship and we saved them from exploding with it.

Flynn helped me with my bags while Felicity asked about my trip. I smiled gratefully at my friends and temporary parental figures "Thank you. For everything. It was long and tiring, but good. No meteorites, so, that's good."

They nodded, Felicity bringing me my favorite Earth snack; s'mores. We talked a bit more while eating them, my temporary guardians telling me about the school I'd be attending. Despite being 11, I was enrolled in Webster High; in a program for Advanced Natural Talents, for my artistic abilities in every medium of it. Turns out Ben had been right about my Art skills... At the nostalgic thought of my cousin before his evil turn, I had to blink away tears.

Once we finished the delicious snack, I decorated my room, finding out Flynn had been kind enough to install a thermostat that could reach the desert-like temperatures of home. I immediately flicked it to that setting. After putting my deactivated lightsaber under the covers, we all went to bed, as I started school the next day.

Fletch's pov

I was at school and had met memory prodigy Olive Doyle, computer whiz Angus Chestnut, and musical prodigy Chyna Parks. They advised me to stay away from Queen Bee high-schooler Lexi Reed. My fellow prodigies were nice, but I was extremely worried and stressed with everything going on in my secret life, and failed to conceal my frustrated/worried/sad/angry expression. Olive had this habit of prying into people's lives, and mine was no exception, apparently.

"Fletcher, what's wrong? Why are you so sad and angry?" I didn't mean to snap at her, especially since I maybe kinda sorta started to like her a little; but I had been pushed into emotional overdrive and spoke annoyed, almost angrily, bitterness in my voice

"LOOK pizza topping. I don't see how this concerns you, but I'm going through some family stuff, ok? Happy?! So excuse me for not bursting with happiness when my Uncle's depressed, my sister's been kidnapped, my Aunt is dead, and my Cousin betrayed us."

The four of us stayed in silence for a few minutes after my outburst; then she apologized. I shrugged  
"It's ok. I'm sorry too, I'm just stressed."

Thankfully, the friendship was restored; and once class was over, I went back "home" and practiced my skills with The Force some more.


	4. Earth School

_Hi again! Sorry the updates have been so slow, but school's almost over, and more updates will come to all of my stories that need them. Aliqueen and I split this chapter, so enjoy having 2 different writing styles in one! Reviews:_

 _Sloane Micheals: So glad you're enjoying our story! Thanks so much for the compliment also! :)_

* * *

PE Problems

Fletch's P.O.V.

I haven't told Liv, Angus and Chyna my true identity, not that they'd believe me anyway. We were headed for PE class and I was excited to find out what sport we'd be doing. That excitement left me as soon as I saw FENCING blades.

I was somehow able to contain my anger and only express it in my thoughts. Take the actual blade per example. It doesn't light up, doesn't slice and thing, you barely hurt your opponent... what's the point?!

But, nonetheless, the sport came easily to me. When you're a master Jedi before you hit double digits, something as inferior to lightsaber battles as fencing is a breeze.

When I was up against Angus, I spoke,

"Jared, attack me at the same time from the other side!"

The look on everyone's face was priceless. In about three seconds, I'd defeated both of them, one blade in each hand.

My teacher was about to say something to me or ask me something, but the bell rang. Time for special effects and movie making class. They were covering action and sci-fi. I wonder which movie or movies we'll be working with.

* * *

Still Fletcher's P.O.V.

I can not believe this. The movies? They aren't sci-fi. They aren't action. They're true stories! I know, because I've lived though them! Everyone on this stupid planet seems to think they're fake, and I wonder how intelligent earthlings really are.

Well, clearly these biographies are popular, and they must be exciting for humans to think that they're just some movie magic. I just can't believe that they named it 'Star Wars.' Sure, there are a lot of stars, and also a couple of wars, but they could've named it better. Like after the hero of it all, my dad.

So today in class we're watching 'The Force Awakens', a newer movie about the current situation back home. And I do not like what I see. My cousin, Ben Solo, now Kylo Ren, is the enemy!? I wish this wasn't true, but it all makes sense. Of course my parents wouldn't want me to live through this.

"But Kylo's not evil! He's just... different! Misunderstood!" I whisper to Liv.

"Fletch, it's just a movie. It never happened. Relax." Liv responds.

I just gape at her. Never happened? It's happening now! These earthlings just don't understand how this universe works. They think that they're the only planet with suitable living conditions, but they're not. They think Star Wars is "just a movie", but it's not. They have no idea what the rest of the universe has to suffer through. Most of them are too self absorbed to realize what their planet is going through.

"You don't understand."" I whisper back.

"Yes, I do. It's a sci-fi action movie that never happened, isn't happening, and will never happen. Now please, calm down and just watch it." Liv finished.

"Fine." I grumble, but I listen to her. The movie wasn't that bad, and it looked pretty accurate. I just wish these wars would end!

* * *

 _Alright! How was it? Did you like the two writing styles in one? Plz review so we can use your feedback to help us! Thanks everyone!_

 _Meow_


	5. Attack!

The Reveal  
Fletcher's P.O.V.

A few days have passed since we started working with the Star Wars "movies" and one major change is that I had asked Olive to be my girlfriend. Yes, not only did I break the code, but I'm dating an earthling. I haven't revealed the truth to her yet.

Anyway, we were studying the "movie",and I was trying not to cry; as we were studying the scene where my cousin turned rogue. The scene where he pledged avenge to my grandfather's Darth Vader mask. But he overlooked my grandfather's true identity, Anakin Skywalker, who redeemed at his deathbed by saving my Dad, and went to the good side of the Force.

I was almost crying until I felt something no Jedi wants to feel. There was a disturbance in the Force. But I also felt the Force near me. Which was impossible, since I was the only being with it in this galaxy. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw him.

My class was gasping and gaping at the new arrival, I spoke, anger in my voice, hand around my currently deactivated lightsaber. I always got teased for carrying "that toy" around, but today it'd pay off.

"Ren."

He replied just as coldly,

"Skywalker."

My friends spoke,

"Kylo Ren is REAL?! You're a Skywalker?!"

I nodded as my cousin activated his red lightsaber, me activating my blue one instantly after. I faintly heard Chyna say,

"You know, I'm not so sure Fletcher's saber is a toy anymore."

I had no time to reply, for the battle had begun. I was still an expert, but he grew as a dark side fighter, being a leader of his own army, the Knights of Ren. The advantage I held over him wasn't as big as before.

A few minutes into the battle, with my friends and girlfriend watching from a safe distance, still processing that these so called "movies" were reality; the battle was escalating quickly.

While I used my saber to block an attack, he struck, slicing my right hand off in a clean cut while my girlfriend and friends yelled and gasped in horror. I sighed, annoyed,

"This cliche is getting old..."

Thankfully, due to the cauterizing power of the heat of the saber, I had no blood and no pain. But I also had no hand. I'd have to get a prosthetic, like my Dad.

Finally, Kylo left. Liv ran to my side, hugging and kissing me, crying,

"Are you ok?"

I nodded.

"Yep. There's no pain in this. Just annoyance and cliches."

She spoke again, kissing my neck then my lips,

"I can't believe this is all real, and you're a Skywalker."

Nodding, I replied,

" But it's true. I'm a Jedi, my parents Annya and Luke are in another galaxy, my sister Rey has been kidnapped, my Aunt Leia is dead, my cousin Ben is now Kylo Ren and my Uncle Han is practically a zombie after the death of his wife and the betrayal of his son. After war broke out, my parents sent me here. Our friends, the Quimby's, are astronauts we met."

They were marveling at my revelations when Angus spoke,

"Hey, Fletch? Do you need my computer expertise and Benny's robotics expertise to make that prosthetic hand? Maybe even Kimberly's plastic surgery skills?"

I nodded, and they got to work. Soon enough, I was fit with the hand and thanking them.

Liv spoke,

"I'm glad you're all better."

I kissed her before she went on,

"So, we're getting that heat wave soon, I take it it won't be a problem for a Tattooine native?"

After discovering the temperatures would oscillate from 102 to 107, I spoke,

"That's half the temperature of our coldest winter back home, I'll probably wear a jacket or two."

With that, she pulled me in for another kiss.

I'm glad the truth came out, and I just hope things can go back to normal back home.

* * *

The Heatwave

~A few days later~

The temperature on Earth had gone way up, and everyone was sweating and fanning themselves at school. Some kids didn't even show up. I, however, was wearing a heavy sweater. I got many strange looks from other students and adults. I watched as the temperature went up, and attendance went down. Liv didn't show up on Wednesday or Thursday, and Chyna didn't come on Thursday.

It was so hot, in fact, that school was closed on Friday because almost nobody showed up. It was a chilling 109°F, and I was still wearing a jacket. I didn't get as many looks, though, because everyone was either inside their houses or at the town pool. Stores shut down, the mall was closed, mail never arrived. It was legendary. The hottest week in centuries. But then it became more than a week. The temperatures were record high, and nobody could be seen outside. A/C ran 24/7, and the pool was packed from open to close.

After 2 weeks of this, somebody noticed that the temperature stayed the same all day long, all throughout the week. It didn't change much. The consistent temps didn't mean anything, though, except that it would go down soon. According to the earthlings, record temperatures that didn't waver meant that the opposite weather was coming. And they weren't wrong. In the third week, it rained. It rained so hard, the streets had a 3 inch flood afterwards. And cooler weather. Which meant more layers for me. This place is really cold.

"Fletch, how are you wearing that? It's like, 70 degrees!" Chyna exclaimed.

"Skywalker. Remember? My home planet is much hotter than this."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Kinda new to me." She smiled.

"Yeah. I understand. Being face to face with greatness is pretty new to you earthlings." I laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny." Olive rolls her eyes.

We kiss, and hold it for much longer than any of our other kisses. It's kind of nice.

"Love you, babe." I say.

"I love you more." She smiles.

"No, I lov-"

"Guys, please don't. You love each other. We get it." Angus frowns.

"How'd you get here so quickly?" I wonder.

"New invention. Basically a bike that pedals itself. Much faster than walking." He boasts.

"Hey, why don't you show me how it works?" Chyna volunteers, leaving Olive and I alone.

"Thank you." I mouth.

She give us a thumbs up back, and Olive and I go out to eat ice cream. Earth isn't that bad.

* * *

 _I'm keeping it short today. Please R &R, and enjoy your day!_

 _Meow_


	6. Where is She?

_Perfect! You're back just in time for a brand new chapter! Collab with Aliqueen. Enjoy!_

 _Reviews:_

 _Sloane Michaels: Aww, thanks! Glad you like it!_

* * *

Locations and Conversations  
Fletch's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of a very boring math class when my watch started vibrating, indicating a hologram call, and I almost sighed in relief. And happiness, since this was the first time I'd be able to talk to someone back home. Possibly even my parents. Happy for an excuse to leave, I raised my hand.

"Mrs. Rutz, may I please go to the bathroom?"

She nodded, the watch still tickling my arm with the vibration. Once I finally got in a stall, I accepted the call, seeing my parents' faces. All three of us started crying and I spoke,

"Mom! Dad!"

They spoke tearfully,

"Hi, Fletch. How's Earth?"

I told them about the so called heat wave, which for me was a cold front, told them about Liv, my friends, the "movies" and Kylo's attack.

They were shocked about Kylo and my Mom spoke,

"I'm sorry, baby."

I shrugged,

"It happens."

We all heaved a sad sigh, for not only were we apart, but today was the anniversary of when my older sister Rey, expert pilot and saber fighter, was taken captive and we still can't find her. At this point, I was interrupted by Jared, one of the high schoolers.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Thinking quickly, I replied,

"It helps me remember things."

That seemed to satisfy him, and he left. I then had an idea based on what my Dad had said about feeling Rey was still alive and close, but being unable to place or contact her.

"Maybe the "movies" will give a clue, or even an exact location! We're working on one next class!"

After that, we talked a bit more, my heart brimming with hope that I'd soon find my sister. Then I had to go, and we started the "movie", and I started crying after a few minutes of watching.

Instantly noticing that, my Liv kissed me, wiping my tears away.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

I spoke crying tears of joy,

"Jakku. Jakku."

She gave me a weird look and spoke,

"English, please."

I shook my head.

"No, that's the planet my older sister Rey was kidnapped and taken captive to. Look at her. "

I pointed to the screen that was showing a slightly tanned, tall girl with black hair and black eyes and smiled,

"That's my sister. I found her."

* * *

 _Yay! Please R &R, and have a wonderful summer! Bye for now._

 _Meow_


	7. Found

_Welcome back everyone! Sorry it took so long, but we're back! And we brought a brand new chapter with us! So sit back, relax, and read the next part of Skywalker's Story!_

 _ **Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars/ A.N.T. Farm.**_

* * *

Found

Fletcher's P.O.V.

We were still working with the saga that chronicled the lives of my ancestors and family; and this particular scene would bring me tears of joy and hope; an immense contrast to my reaction to see Ben turn rogue as Kylo. My eyes were locked to the screen,as now tears of joy and disbelief were rolling down my cheeks.

"Jakku. Jakku. Rey. Finally."

Soon enough my friends asked for an explanation and I went on to recall how my older sister Rey was taken into captivity when we were both young.

"The Resistance helped my family with the search, but we never found her... until now."

Liv kissed me " I'm so glad you found your sister. And that I was right and Rey was Luke's daughter after all. But... Now what are you gonna do to warn everyone of where she is?"

I smirked. "I'm living with astronauts. I'll "borrow" Flynn's spaceship."

Everyone stayed silent after that, but I didn't think much of it.

A few hours later, at nightfall, I slowly and carefully crept into Flynn's rocket ship; not making a sound; wanting to only make noise at takeoff, since it was unavoidable.

I inserted the key in the ignition and turned it, but, to my surprise, nothing happened. I quickly realized I'd inserted the house key instead and quickly blasted off, saber close by.

I felt shivers go down my spine upon hearing stretches and yawns from the backseat, and quickly pointed my now activated saber in that general direction.

"Who's there?!"

To my shock, the hitchhikers were Angus, Chyna and my Liv!

Surprised and now worried about taking earthlings into dangerous war zones, I deactivated my weapon and managed to sputter

"What are you DOING here?!"

They explained they wanted to see everything for real, in person. I held back a groan.

"Whatever you do, don't leave the spaceship. First stop, Jakku."

My girlfriend spoke up,

"FIRST stop? Where else are you going and why did you keep it a secret?"

I sighed. "I'm disobeying my parents and I'm HELPING the Resistance. To say they'll be mad is the understatement of the century. Buckle up."

They gulped and obeyed. This mission just became way more dangerous than it already was.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed it, and plz R &R!_

 _Meow_


	8. Living in Space!

_Wow it's been awhile... sorry about that_

 _Here's your update!_

 _Collab with Aliqueen_

 ** _Disclaimer: We don't own ANT Farm or Star Wars._**

* * *

Fletch's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. My mission has been jeopardized by my best friends and girlfriend! I look back at them, and I see Angus and Liv sleeping (not together). Chyna sits next to me, a curious expression on her face.

"So how do you fly this thing?" She asks. I snort, rolling my eyes.

"Like I'd tell you," I retorted. "Just go to bed."

"No way. We're in space! How could anyone sleep during this?" She exclaimed.

"They seem to be sleeping just fine," I said, gesturing toward Liv and Angus.

"They can sleep through anything. Angus slept through a field trip once, remember?" I nod, turning back to the control panel. I flicked a switch and put us in auto pilot.

"All this talking about sleep is getting me tired. C'mon, I'll get you a bed."

"There are beds?" Chyna exclaimed. "Suddenly sleep seems reasonable..." I chuckle, leading her to a bed. I return to the front of the ship to carry Liv, then Angus. I'm stronger than I look. Once all three of them were in bed, I found one for myself and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, when I woke up, only Chyna was still sleeping. I stood up quickly, my nerves getting the best of me. What kind of trouble could Angus and Liv be getting into? I ran to the front of the ship, where I saw Liv reclining in one of the chairs.

"Where's Angus?" I question.

"Went to search for a bathroom maybe 5 minutes ago? I would look for him, but I don't know my way around yet." I sigh, turning to search the ship. I find Angus in the bathroom, much to my relief. I really didn't need anything else to clean up.

"Angus, come back to the front of the ship when you're done, ok?" I instruct. A faint response comes from behind the door, so I return to Liv.

"Did you find him?" She wondered.

"Yeah, he found the bathroom. Two rights and a left, by the way."

"Thanks," she mumbled. "So what is there to do on a ship anyway? I'm bored."

"Nothing. Just wait to get home, I guess."

"What about the stops?" She asked.

" _You're_ not going anywhere. You will stay here with Chyna and Angus until I get back. Most people can sense earthlings, and you don't want to be caught by anybody." Liv groaned.

"But Fletch-"

"No buts. I love you, Liv, and I don't want you in danger."

"I'm not some damsel in distress!" She protested. "I'm perfectly capable." Liv crossed her arms defensively, frowning at me.

"I know. You've made that clear. But this is unlike anything you've ever seen before, or dealt with," I sigh, trying to compare Jakku to something she'd understand. "You've seen the movies. It's bad there." Liv sighed, uncrossing her arms and looking up at me.

"Fine. But I am not babysitting Angus and Chyna." I chuckled a little, smiling fondly.

"They are trouble, aren't they?" Liv lets out a breathy laugh, nodding her head in agreement. As soon as the comment left my mouth, Angus burst into the room, followed by a sleepy Chyna.

"Whatcha talking about?" Angus questioned.

"Nothing important," Liv answers quickly.

"Oh really?" Angus gave us a look. Chyna rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Leave them alone, Angus."

* * *

 _We are trying to update faster sorry!_

 _R &R, you know the drill_

 _Meow_


End file.
